Peppermint Lollipop
by Crystal Dawn
Summary: Orihime has worked out a special lunchtime code for her and Ichigo. In this case, a lollipop can only mean one thing... Lemon!


**Title:** Peppermint Lollipop

**Warnings:** Het, IchiHime, lemon

**Prompt:** 'lollipop', as given by **alice_hattercandy**!

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to a lot of Japanese people, namely people like Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump. You'll notice how none of those are me. Not responsible for epileptic seizures or allergic reactions. May contain eye-and-brain-bleeding levels of radioactive SMUT and/or peanut products. Please sit a reasonable distance from your computer screen.

**Author's Note:** Hat's off to **alice_hattercandy** for giving me this prompt! I decided to go ahead and put it on since I figured more people would want to see it here than just over on LiveJournal!

* * *

It was the lollipop today.

Ichigo watched intently as his girlfriend unwrapped the sucker, putting the wrapper with the remains of her lunch and gingerly tucking the candy into her mouth. Tatsuki noticed and, much to Ichigo's dismay, commented on it.

"You sure seem to like those lollipops lately, Orihime," the black-haired tomboy noted, causing Ichigo to look away and act like he hadn't heard her, "That's the third one this week."

Ichigo knew very well how many she'd had that week.

"Eh heh," Orihime laughed, a small blush coloring her cheeks, "I bought a big bag on sale, and I'm working my way through them!"

Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. But Ichigo knew exactly why she really had that lollipop. It was the same reason that she sometimes brought hand rolls for lunch now, or his favorite, cherries. Those damned cherries always made him late for his afternoon classes.

Either way, this was the first time that anyone had commented on the little code Orihime had invented for him. It made him a little nervous and took all his effort not to squirm where he was sitting. If Tatsuki figured out what the lollipop _really_ meant, she'd pummel him into next week, he was sure.

Then again, maybe he was squirming just because he was thinking about that lollipop.

Thankfully, the conversation moved forward. As they two girls chit-chatted, he watched Orihime slide the lollipop in and out of her mouth. She caressed it with her lips, slid it out of her mouth with a small 'pop', pulled it back in with her tongue, circled it, twisted it... Before Ichigo knew it, he was openly staring and had to shake himself out of his stupor before anyone caught him. Before he was noticed, however, he was saved by the 'kin-kon' of the school bell, signaling the end of lunch.

And now was the time that he had to be most careful. Ichigo gathered his stuff, said his goodbyes, and left the roof, moving down the school hallways in the general direction of his classes. Instead of reaching that destination, however, he stopped beside a supply closet set inconspicuously into the wall of the hallway. After surreptitiously trying the handle to make sure it was unlocked, Ichigo stood and waited.

He didn't have to wait long; Orihime was carefully making her way towards him, sucker still firmly in her mouth. Her eyes darted from side to side, checking to see if anyone was watching her; Ichigo noticed because he was doing the exact same thing. His hand rested nervously on the door handle as she reached him with a smile.

With a determined scowl, he grabbed her wrist, pulled the door open, and yanked them both inside before anyone could notice. As the door snapped shut behind them, Ichigo's eyes adjusted to the lack of light; it was dim in the closet, but they had the light pouring from beneath the door to help them see.

The first thing he noticed was Orihime staring at him openly. Her large, honey-colored eyes blinked doeishly at him as she slid the lollipop out of her mouth one last time. Before he could comment on it, she leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Her mouth tasted of the cool peppermint from the sucker, causing him to return the kiss fiercely as he tried to lick the remnants of the sweetness off her lips. Once he was satisfied with the taste from those, he moved onto her teeth and tongue, lapping roughly at her as though he hadn't eaten at all during lunch.

As they kissed, Ichigo leaned against one of the walls of the closet, avoiding cleaning supplies and stacks of copy paper. He pulled Orihime with him, one hand pressing her shoulder forward so that he could feel her breasts pressed firmly against him through their thin school shirts. The other hand wandered down her back and underneath her school skirt, cupping her bottom as he pulled her forward against his hardening length.

"That's all because of that stupid lollipop of yours," he grumbled, his voice harsher and lower than he'd expected. He pulled back to look at Orihime's face, the hand from her shoulder trailing lightly up her neck to cup her cheek. She was giving him a mischievous grin.

"I thought you liked my lollipops, Kurosaki-kun," she said quietly, one hand moving down his chest to his belt. She was getting quicker, Ichigo realized; before he really knew what was happening, she'd unbuckled his belt and was going for the button on his pants. She gave him one last small kiss before sinking to her knees; as she moved down, she also pulled his zipper with her.

"O-Of course I do," he protested as she slipped through his hands on her way to the floor, "I bet that's why you eat them the way you do." There was definitely an accusatory note within that statement; if any of their friends noticed how funny his pants started to fit whenever she ate those lollipops, they'd never let him live it down. Worse, they'd probably put a stop to their afternoon activities.

"You make the funniest faces when I do that!" Orihime confessed with a grin. As she smiled up at Ichigo, she opened the fly of his school pants a bit wider so she could get at the prize hidden within his boxers. Ichigo tensed, sinking his fingers into her hair as she pulled his cock out of the cloth. Her cool breath was making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"It's not funny," he protested weakly as she began to move her hand in small, firm strokes. The innocent look on her face disarmed him, though, and made his heart hammer within his chest.

"You were already pretty hard, though, huh?" she asked as though he hadn't just contradicted her, "You won't make it to the end of the day like that, Kurosaki-kun." It was sadly true; one of the reasons Orihime had come up with their little food code to begin with was because he'd taken to pushing her into closets just like this one after lunch and not letting her go until they were both late for class. She'd never complained, but it was pretty obvious the teachers were going to start soon if they didn't do something about it. And waiting until the end of the day had proven irritating and embarrassing for both of them; if having a little snack over lunch was the solution, well then who was Ichigo to complain?

It wasn't as though he was going to be doing much complaining any time soon anyway; before he could say anything else, she'd taken him into her mouth. Her saliva, cooled and sweetened by the peppermint in the lollipop, made him gasp. His hips moved to meet her lips as she worked his shaft, twirling her tongue lightly over his head just as she'd done that lollipop a few minutes ago.

Her soft lips caressed him, pulling him forward until he was sure she was going to consume him; before either one realized what was happening, they were both panting softly against the dimly lit closet. The difference was, though, that while Ichigo breathed through clenched teeth to make sure no passersby might hear them, Orihime had no such worry. She moaned gently against him, the vibrations from her throat traveling back through his skin and into his muscles; it was all Ichigo could do not to cry out loudly from what she was doing.

Orihime's moans proved to be his undoing, though. The sound and the feeling were too much for poor Ichigo, and in very short order he simply let go, falling back into the sensations she was giving him. Orihime had gotten used to this particular part of things weeks ago; in fact, after a couple embarrassing arguments, she'd insisted on doing things this way. So as Ichigo floated back into full consciousness, he felt her withdraw, the heat from the air striking the skin that the peppermint candy had cooled. As he looked down, though, he noticed something that he'd been too fuzzy-headed to see a second ago.

One of Orihime's hands still held the half-eaten lollipop, but that wasn't what made Ichigo's eyebrows arch as he tucked himself back in and zipped himself back up. No, it was the other hand. It had disappeared beneath her skirt, leaving him little doubt as to what she was doing with it. She must not have thought he was watching her, he realized; otherwise, she'd have been too embarrassed to try that in front of him.

"Inoue," he began breathlessly, causing his girlfriend to look up at him with startled eyes, "Lay down." She quickly removed the hand from beneath her skirt, hiding it behind her back and laughing nervously.

"N-No, it's alright, Kurosaki-kun! I-I couldn't ask..."

"Orihime," he interrupted, using her given name to show her he was serious, "On your back. Now." She flashed him a quick guilty look before doing as she was told. Ichigo really didn't like bossing her around like that, but he knew very well that if he didn't, they'd be in here all day.

As Orihime settled herself against the floor, she crooked her knees to the side, keeping them pressed firmly together. Ichigo wanted to sigh as he sank to his knees; her weird sense of modesty could be charming sometimes, but this wasn't one of those times.

"You know," he said quietly, spreading her legs at the knees, "You do this to me all the time. If it's not embarrassing for me, you shouldn't be embarrassed, either." Ichigo looked up to see Orihime chewing nervously on her fingernails, the lollipop having been forgotten in one of her hands. With a sideways glance, he reached up and took it from her, tucking it into his mouth as he began to tug at the waistband of her panties.

"It's different for girls," Orihime protested weakly as she wiggled a bit to allow Ichigo to pull her panties over her hips a bit better. He gave her an unimpressed look as he left her underwear half-way down her thighs and bent forward, ducking beneath the stretched white cloth.

"Excuses, excuses," he mumbled around the sucker before popping it out of his mouth with one hand and reaching forward to stroke her clit with his other hand. He noticed immediately that she was already pretty slick and grinned with satisfaction; at least he didn't feel like as much of a pervert, knowing his girlfriend liked this just as much as he did.

"You're really wet," he said, rubbing the lollipop against her outer lips, "What were you going to do, go to class like that?"

Orihime gasped and squirmed at the coolness of the peppermint. Not content to let her writhe there without him, Ichigo leaned forward into her, tracing the lollipop's path with his tongue. Tense fingers curled through his orange hair as knees bent over his shoulders. His fingers dug into her thighs as he licked at the sweetness, then moved up to spread the peppermint to her sensitive nub above. He was rewarded with a shiver and another tug at his hair.

They stayed like that for several long moments, Ichigo sucking gently at her clit, and Orihime squirming beneath him, holding onto his hair for dear life. As she rocked against his mouth, urging him to probe deeper, her moans began to grow a bit louder. Even in this lustful state, Ichigo knew full well that the hallways were empty now and anyone passing by would be able to hear her. He warned her with his teeth, gently pinching the flesh of her clitoris between them. Orihime seemed to take the hint, gently biting down on one of her knuckles and moaning into it.

That warning seemed to be just what she needed, though. After one last forceful muffled moan, she lay still, her body relaxing against the floor. Ichigo felt her legs go slack against his shoulders; her fingers went from clutching his hair to roaming aimlessly through it. Her bountiful chest rose and fell beneath her school shirt, her lungs drinking deeply of the air.

With a smirk, Ichigo continued lapping at the wetness before him, fully intending to drink his fill of her before letting her go. Finally, once content she was clean enough, he ducked underneath her panties and leaned back, putting her lollipop back into his mouth. He found that it still subtly tasted of her, which caused a small smile to turn the corners of his lips up.

That would just have to do for him until school let out for the day.


End file.
